


A new hope

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Stiles speaking to the love of his life.





	A new hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry..  
> Inspired by "A new hope" Broken Iris

He just stood there shaking. It was a middle of December and the weather was cooler than ever.  
He moved his fingers over the rose he was holding.  
"It's funny you know..." he laughed quietly. "I was always the one who wasn't too much concerned about life.. And you... You were living the moment.. Quite grumpy but still.. I remember how we first met and I thought you were out of my league but at the end you weren't..." he smiled at the memory. "You know.. When my mother died I thought my world just collapsed without a freaking reason.. I was looking for at least a little bit of hope to keep me going.. And I found it.. I found it in you.. The stupid sourwolf everyone was afraid of... Even me for a moment... "he laughed nervously." But there was nothing to be afraid of... And when I realized that, you changed into the love of my life... And I wouldn't let you go even if I want to... But then you went for that stupid meeting... If only l knew... If I only knew it was a trap... I don't know if I'd be able to save you... But I wouldn't waste any second I got to spent with you.. " a single tear fell from the boy's eye." I'm sorry and I promise I'll bring you back... " he kneeled and put the rose on the ground." I'll bring you back sourwolf.. " he repeated even though everything was telling him it was over. He was gone.  
Stiles stood up and looked at the tombstone one more time. It was black but the letters were red. The letters he hated the most. The letters forming the name of love of his life on the grave.  
DEREK HALE


End file.
